


So I close my eyes and pray

by elletromil



Series: Supernatural Kingsman [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, angel!Harry, even though the violence is only briefly mentionned, hunter!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never faced a dilemma before. Now that he has, he can say he doesn't really care much them.</p><p>in which Harry is an Angel of the Lord charged with the mission of protecting Eggsy Unwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I close my eyes and pray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxBerry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBerry/gifts).



> So last week I had this idea for a Kingsman supernatural au/fusion http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/113745946743  
> where in short Eggsy becomes a hunter after his mum gets killed and he and his sister lives in with Merlin who acts like a Bobby. Harry is an Angel, more specifically Eggsy's guardian angel and I was saying how awesome it would be if Eggsy could see Harry's wings and touch them.
> 
> That's when my lovely Noxberry, fabulous enabler that she is, commented about angel!Harry with Daisy and how he would let her touch his wings and I am powerless against Harry interacting with Daisy so this come to be.
> 
> Nox, sweet Berry, this is for you :D

Harry's never faced a dilemma before. Now that he has, he can say he doesn't really care much for them.

It should be a simple choice really. Eggsy prayed for his help after realising that Roxy and he had walked right into a trap and they were being surrounded by demons.

Harry has answered his human's prayers for much less.

But at the same time he heard Eggsy, _Merlin_ started to pray. There's urgency to his words and more curses than he had ever heard the ever so composed man uttered in the time he's known him.

He knows that if Merlin has resorted to praying for him, his situation must be dire.

Still, that shouldn't make Harry hesitate. He likes Merlin, he really does, but Eggsy is _his charge_. And the man would completely understand Harry’s choice. For a human, Merlin is unbelievably understanding of Angel's ways.

Except... Except, Merlin is with Daisy. Precious little Daisy who Eggsy loves more than life itself and Harry has come to adore completely. He knows Eggsy would be devastated if something ever happened to his sweet sister and, to be honest, Harry would be too. Never mind that he's responsible for Eggsy's security. The reason why Eggsy fights is precisely to make sure nothing bad ever happens to his sister. If he keeps on fighting, it’s in hope that Daisy would get to grow up in a world where she doesn't need to _fear_ constantly.

Eggsy would never forgive Harry if he learned he had known his sister was in danger and decided to come to him instead. Harry doesn't think he could live with himself either.

And even if it’s heart wrenching to knowingly be leaving Eggsy in the situation he currently is in, he has utter faith in his ability to come on top of it, with or without Harry's help.

His sword in hand, he appears in front of Merlin's home with all his senses on high alert and ready to unleash his wrath.

No one, _nothing_ endangers Daisy and comes out of it unscathed.

*

"Lancelot, wait!" Eggsy calling out for him effectively stops him before he's gone in a flurry of wings.

The young man is at his sides in a few steps, still panting from the fight. Lancelot knows something is wrong before he even opens his mouth, because someone that just survived a demon's trap shouldn't look so panicked. Or at least, a seasoned hunter the likes of Eggsy shouldn’t. "One of the demon, they said something about Daisy and I know you're not a cab but Harry’s not answering my prayers and we're so far from Merlin's, please Lance I need to be there like yesterday."

He had wondered about Harry's absence at the boy's sides once he had arrived on the scene. The other Angel usually needs far less to come to his charge's aid. But if what the demon said is true, then he has no doubt as of Harry’s location.

Eggsy is looking at him hopefully and he can only nod in agreement, reaching out his hands towards the two young humans who just fought with him. Percival will probably laugh his arse off at him once he learns of it, but he cannot in good conscience leave them in doubt.

It has nothing to do with his own desire to know about Merlin well-being. Harry will have kept him safe.

*

The outside of Merlin's house doesn't seem to be disturbed, but Eggsy knows not to base his judgement on such deceptive preconception.

"There's been a fight here, but I sense no more danger."

If Lancelot the trigger-happy angel says there's no danger, Eggsy believes him, but in no way does it reassures him.

When Harry hadn't answered his prayer for help, he had been worried, but his own survival had taken precedence on the feeling. That is, until some demon had said something about painting the rooms of his house with his sister's blood. The demon barely had the time to laugh before a knife found his way in his throat.

After that he had only been focused on not letting the rage he felt overcome him to really think of anything. The worries had been back once they had dealt with every demons and Harry was still nowhere in sight. Surely, Harry would have dealt with the situation by now, if there had been indeed one and he would have already appeared to bring him back to the house. But Harry was nowhere in sight and no amount of praying was making him appear.

By now, Lancelot has made his way to the front door and his hand is already rising towards the handle when it stops in midair. He cocks his head to the side, as if he’s listening to something and then nods a little. “Percival has requested my aid. We’ll come back as soon as the situation allows.”

It would have been more comforting to have Lance with them, but neither Roxy nor him protest as he seemingly disappears. They are fighting a war and Angels are already getting the brunt of it. They deserve more respect than to hear whining from the hunters they take the time to assist. Not to mention that unlike Harry, Lancelot and Percival are merely warriors, not guardians. It’s already a blessing to have them help as much as they do.

They don’t lose time before getting inside only to be greeted by the business end of a shotgun.

“Jesus Merlin! Oxfords not brogue! Oxfords not brogue!” Quickly yells Eggsy to avoid being shot in the face. The shotgun doesn’t get lowered until they’ve both drank the glass of holy water and it’s only then that they get to get a good look at their friend.

They both let out a distressed sound but Merlin is already raising his hands in to calm them. “I’m fine. Daisy’s fine too and—”

“You’re covered in blood and your clothes are pretty much in shambles! Don’t tell us you’re fine!” Eggsy is already on Merlin, determined on removing his shirt to take a look at any wounds he might have, but the older man keeps him away with an arm outstretched on his shoulder.

“Eggsy... Eggsy!” Merlin repeats a bit more forcefully when the young man seems intended on making sure he’s not being lied to. “Honestly, I am fine. Some of it _is_ my blood, but your Angel took care of all my injuries.”

At Harry’s mention, Eggsy freezes and looks around as if expecting him to be hiding in a dark corner. Which is something Merlin wouldn’t put above the winged bastard, but not when it comes to his charge. They both are so clearly besotted with each other that it is more than sickening.

“Where is he?” When he can’t see him anywhere, Eggsy seems downright frightened and it might be breaking Merlin’s heart a little. He’s seen too much horror and lived through too much sorrow already. He’s never been gladder to be the bearer of good news before.

“He’s fine. He’s upstairs, sleeping it off with Daisy.”

“What... But Angels don’t sleep!”

“This one does right now.” He sighs when Eggsy races right past him to the stairs leading on the second floor, before following, Roxy in tow. Eggsy just opened the door to Daisy’s room when they catch up to him and he seems to be frozen into place. “He’s fine. Nothing a good rest won’t solve. I think he simply overdid it when he healed me. That’s when he collapsed.” Not that he can be sure of what he’s saying, because the Angels don’t tend to reveal much about their natures, but he’s seen enough exhausted hunters and dying ones to know the difference between one another. “He just went a bit overboard with the smiting. I’m still not sure whether to be scared or amazed.”

Eggsy can’t help but snorts, because god, does he know the feeling. The first time he had met Harry, the Angel had appeared right in the middle of a battle and proceeded to smite everything to ashes. He had been properly scared of course, because how could he fight off a creature that managed to do that? It didn’t matter that the creature had wings, because Eggsy Unwin would never be so lucky has to have his personal guardian angel. But, scary new creature or not, he had also been so very much aroused. Because who wouldn’t have been at the skills and efficiency being so displayed?

It still hadn’t stopped him from aiming at him once they had been the last two standing. However, instead of being offended, the creature had seemed so very, very pleased at Eggsy’s distrust, that he hadn’t quite known what to do. He had later learned that Harry had feared his charge would be an unsuspecting human being with zero survival instincts and that being proven wrong had been a delightful surprise.

The fact Eggsy had been able to see Harry’s wings had been more surprising to the Angel. They still haven’t found out why exactly it is so, but Harry has surmised it must have something to do with his bloodline after the first time he had met Daisy and the little girl had just outright grabbed onto the feathers of his right wing.

Right now, Daisy is wrapped in said wing, tucked safely against Harry’s side, the Angel himself lying on his back. And now that he can see him, it’s clear that Harry truly is sleeping. It’s the first time he’s seen Harry so relaxed, even if there’s still a small frown marring his face.

With no warnings, Roxy pushes him inside and he nearly stumbles on the ground. “Go rest with them.” Eggsy starts to protest but a hard look makes him shut up quickly. “I’ll help Merlin with the clean-up. Anyway, you would be no help, you’re dead on your feet.”

She’s right of course, he had just finished a solo hunt when he had meet up with her, guessing he would get to crash down in her hotel room, before they had been ambushed.

He can hear Merlin grumble good-naturedly and Roxy saying something in return, but they’re already too far for him to hear what it was.

He chuckles while he’s removing his shirt when Merlin’s exclamation echoes in the house. “What do you mean they’re going to come here? I’m tired of these winged bastards coming in and out as they please!” It would be more believable if Merlin hadn’t get into the habit of chewing Percival and Lancelot when he feels they haven't checked up with him often enough.

He steps closer to the bed and debates for a few seconds weither or not to take a shower before joining them. His shirt took the brunt of it, but he knows there must be dried blood and unidentified gore on his naked skin.

When he feels a yawns coming, he decides against it. Daisy won’t mind, she’s hug him after he came back from a hunt covered in far worst and if Harry doesn’t like, he’ll just have to magic it away.

He carefully lies down on the bed, snuggling close to Harry’s left side. His arm finds its way around his sister’s waist, and it’s always a funny thing to be able to move _through_ the wings. He can touch them and grab them, even better than Daisy, even if he usually resists the temptation unlike his little sister, but as Harry _isn’t_ bringing them on this plane of reality, he can also choose _not_ to touch them. It’s still giving him a tingling feeling and it keeps becoming harder and harder to pass through them, as if the feathers are gaining in tangibility.

But that is a conversation for another day. Right now he merely wishes to abandon himself to sleep, with the knowledge that the two most precious beings in his life are safe.

Still even in the security of Merlin’s home, he snakes his free hand under the pillow to wrap it around the handle of the knife he knows to be there.

If anything makes the mistake to come again tonight in this room, it won’t know whose fury it just woke.

He lips stretch in a little smile, just before he loses his battle against sleep when he feels Harry other wing wrap around him in unconscious protection.

*

He wakes up feeling warm, safe and content. He takes a moment to bask in the unusual feelings, etching the moment in his memory. That he can feel Harry’s eyes on him only adds to the perfection.

He finally raises his head from where it was lying on the Angel chest, his eyes meeting Harry’s warm brown.

There are a lot of things he wants to tell Harry. _Thank you. Thank you for protecting Daisy, for saving Merlin. I was worried, please don’t ever do it again. I’m so very grateful you chose them. What did I do to deserve you?_ But instead of saying any of it, Eggsy just raises himself up on his elbows and presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry doesn’t hesitate an instant before he returns the sweet press of lips and they’re saying more than if they had been using words. _I knew you’d be all right without my help. It broke my heart. I couldn’t bear anything happening to her. I’m so glad you were given to me._

It’s not yet implying the depth of their feelings for each other, but it’s okay.

They still got time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna play in this universe, knock yourself out. Just let me know?


End file.
